Perfection
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: Lily is fighting with her mum again, except now her favourite confider is no longer located across the hall. She goes to Al's new flat, where she comes face to face with a half dressed Scorpius Malfoy. See what kind of messes they manage to find themselves in.


**A/N: Alrighty folks! Here's a one shot featuring Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy :) Enjoy! And don't be afraid to leave me a review, they're always welcome!**

Scorpius had just gotten out of the shower, and was on his way to his bedroom when there was a pounding on the front door. He wondered if he ignored them the person would go away, but another bout of thumping assured him they wouldn't leave. He sighed and looked at himself, he was only wearing a towel, but the person trying to break down his front door had better not judge him, seeing as how they had no patience. He opened the door, "Yes?" He asked, he knew it was rude but he really didn't care. A petite redhead was standing there, her hand raised as if to keep knocking. He watched with amusement as her face turned red at the sight of him in his towel.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I must have the wrong flat." She stammered.

"Who are you looking for?" Scorpius inquired.

"Al, Albus Potter."

"Right, he's still sleeping. I can get him if you want. I'm his roommate, Scorpius." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Ok…" The redhead shook his hand and followed him inside. Scorpius bit his cheek to keep from laughing, who was this girl anyways.

"Al, hey, Al…. AL!" Scorpius yelled at the closed door, Merlin his roommate could sleep through anything. The door opened and a disheveled Al stood in the doorway.

"S'wrong Scorpius?" He asked incoherently, Albus Potter really wasn't much of a morning person.

"There's a girl here to see you." Scorpius replied. Al's eyes flew open as he searched the flat, his eyes landing on the red head who was standing awkwardly behind Scorpius.

"Lily, what are you doing here? I haven't even lived here two weeks yet and you're knocking on the door. What did you and mum fight about now?" He sighed and went to sit on the couch.

She sat beside him blushing, "Well, I'm about to go into my last year of Hogwarts and mum keeps badgering me to look at career pamphlets, especially the Harpies ones." She glowered at the memory at her and her mother's last disagreement.

Al groaned, "Lily, you can't just leave and come stay here whenever you and mum fight. It's not like when you could just walk across the hall and stay the night with me, okay. I moved out and I don't want you here all the time, all right? You can visit but you are definitely not staying here." Al lectured. He saw Lily's eyes brimming with tears and felt the regret tugging him. "Lily, don't cry." He hung his head.

"Please Al, just for one night, I promise I'll leave tomorrow. I can sleep on the couch, I'll even cook you guys dinner." She begged.

"Scorpius, do you mind?" Al questioned.

Scorpius stood there starring at the two siblings; well he guessed they must be siblings. This 'Lily' must be Al's little sister; he didn't really know Al's personal life very well. They had been considered best friends throughout their Hogwarts years, but they never shared much about themselves.

"As long as she makes dinner, I'm sick of take-out." Scorpius really didn't mind if the girl stayed on the couch one night, especially if he'd be getting a home-cooked meal out of it.

Lily smile, "Oh thank you so much!" And she leapt off the couch and went to the kitchen to look through the cupboards. Scorpius dismissed himself to his bedroom to get dressed.

Walking out of his bedroom in a pair of tasteful jeans and a plain button down shirt he felt ready for a wonderful Saturday, perhaps he'd meet up with Violet Parkinson. His plans for the day were shot when he saw Lily in the kitchen looking disdainfully at the most likely bare cupboards.

"Don't you guys eat anything? There's nothing to use in here, not even ingredients for soup!" She exclaimed. "I need to go shopping." She decided.

"Well, I have to go to the Ministry for afternoon training sessions." Al noted, he was in the auror program and he had a lot of weird training times. Scorpius narrowed his eyes, he new exactly where this conversation was going.

"Scorpius, would you go with shopping with Lily? She can't apparate and I don't want her walking around muggle London alone." Al asked, knowing Scorpius had plans with a girl today.

Scorpius sighed, "It's not like it'll take all day right?" He gave in, Scorpius decided if it took too long he could always just ditch the red head and let her figure out her own way home; if she was smart she'd think of the Knight Bus.

Lily beamed his way, "Are you ready then?" She asked. Scorpius just nodded in reply.

Oooo

"Why are we in a muggle supermarket?" Scorpius complained for the umpteenth time.

"Because, they vegetables are better here. I don't like vegetables that have magical aid in growing, I prefer them to be natural organic food." Lily supplied an answer that left Scorpius with more questions, what did organic mean?

As he opened his mouth to ask her, he noticed that she was gone. Scorpius spun around trying wildly to catch a glimpse of her red hair; nothing. He felt a strange panic rise inside of him. How the hell would he get out of here, he didn't even know where the exit was. And those crazy doors that opened and closed with a "sensor" Lily had called it, those doors freaked him out. He did not like the muggle world, where the hell was she? He began searching frantically, she had mentioned tomatoes, maybe she was over there, wait, where were the tomatoes? He was about to start screaming her name when a hand grabbed his.

"Scorpius, where had you run off to? I said I would be right back with the tomatoes, and when I returned you were gone. Don't walk away or I may lose you." Lily chided him like a child. Scorpius didn't even care that she kept a firm grip of his hand for the remainder of the shopping trip. He was not willing to get lost again.

"Would you like to get some lunch?" Lily asked as they left the supermarket.

"Sure, the Leakey Cauldron?" Scorpius asked.

"I was thinking of going on an adventure." Lily grinned. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What kind of adventure?" He asked warily.

"Well, I was thinking we could make it into a game." She smiled, "I'll give you the directions and you have to figure out how to get there. Of course I'll stick with you to give you hints and such, so you don't get too lost."

Scorpius scoffed, "Like I'd get lost. You're on Lil!" He declared.

She gave him a peculiar look, "Lil, you called me Lil."

"Uh, well, I hope you don't mind." Scorpius spluttered perplexed, the nickname had sort of just slipped out.

"Hmm, no I don't mind. But since you have a nickname for me, I'll have to think up one for you." She stated.

Oh great, Scorpius thought, now she was going to have a nickname for him, next thing he knew she'd have a crush on him. It always went like this with girls he spent time with. They figured they'd fall in love and live happily ever after. But after watching his own parents marriage fall apart, Scorpius firmly believed long lasting love didn't exist.

"Alright, well lets go!" Lily marched towards a cave like building.

"Lily, where are you going? That place looks spooky." Scorpius was uncertain; he didn't want to go into that man-made cave.

Lily laughed, "Scorpius, it's the underground, we're going to take the train." She continued poking fun at him as they walked down towards the building. Lily paid for their tickets with muggle money, and showed him that stepping onto the moving staircase was not going to harm him, although he held onto the also moving banister with an unwavering grip. When they got to the bottom, Scorpius almost fell over when the staircase suddenly ended and left him not moving; Lily laughed some more on his behalf.

He grumbled as the found seats on the train. "Ok Mr. Grumpy-Pants, here are the instructions. First, you need to take the underground, check, we get off by the Waterloo Bridge, and then find the Eye of London, which we'll have to go on, and my favorite restaurant is a few blocks away from there." Scorpius was extremely confused, what she had just said made absolutely no sense. What in the name of Merlin was the Eye of London?

Oooo

Scorpius discovered what the Eye of London was when he saw a giant wheel like thing on the London skyline. "We don't _ride_ that do we?"

"Of course!" Lily laughed at his blanched face and bought them tickets.

When they were high up in the air with Scorpius gripping the railing like his life depended on it, Lily confided in him, "You know, I love coming up here. Its like the whole city of London is spread out on display, and it's beautiful." She smiled serenely as she stared out of the glass surrounding them. Scorpius took this moment to really look at her; her long gently waving dark red hair which hung to the middle of her back, her clear face, devoid of any makeup (something Scorpius rarely saw in a girl), with her large sparkling green eyes. He had to admit that she was quite the looker, had she not been Al's little sister, Scorpius probably would have taken his chances kissing her while high in the sky overtop of London. But he didn't. He couldn't help but love her quirks, the way she liked going to muggle supermarkets, turning going to lunch into an adventure, it made her spontaneous, and interesting. He was curious as to what else she had up her sleeve for the day.

Oooo

Scorpius saw Lily smile out of the corner of his eye, "I'm going to wrong way again, aren't I." He stated rather than asked. She nodded and giggled. He couldn't count the number of wrong streets he had led them down while searching for her favorite restaurant. He sighed frustrated. "This sucks, Lil, will you just take us there?" He pleaded. Scorpius watched her blush at the use of her nickname, but she considered his proposition.

"Only because I'm starving." She happily took his hand, turned around and started skipping in the direction they had just came from. Scorpius couldn't help the smile that crept upon his face, she could be so childish, but even her skipping could make him think of dirty things… wait, what; since when did Lily invoke this kind of thinking. He shook his head and followed her diligently.

The arrived at the front of a small café, it had a patio, and that's where they took their seats. He observed the quaint café, with the striped umbrellas, and the small circular tables and the delicate wired chairs, and he liked it. The menus came them, magically appearing on the table. "Wait, this is a magic café?" He asked.

"Of course, Scor, I was raised in a magical family, we hardly ever go to muggle restaurants and things like that." She explained simply while still looking at the menu. Scorpius was about to keep talking when he paused; she had come up with a nickname, Scor. People usually shortened his name to Scorp, but he decided he liked Scor much better.

"Hmph." He looked down at his menu and looked at al the familiar foods; he couldn't help but try to guess what was so amazing that made this café Lily's favorite. "Why do you like this place so much?" He asked.

"Their cucumber sandwiches are divine." Lily smiled at him. Scorpius wasn't sure he had ever seen someone smile so much in one day, it was like she was permanently happy or something.

Sure enough Lily order a cucumber sandwich and some chips, while he ordered a BLT with chips, he was famished. After they ate Scorpius insisted he get the bill, "For the trouble you went through letting me try to get us here." And they decided to apparate to Scorpius and Al's flat. Once there, Lily unshrunk the groceries she had made fit in her extendable bag and got to work making dinner for the boys.

"What are you making?" Scorpius asked as he hovered around the kitchen. He was quite curious.

Lily laughed, "It's like you've never watched someone cook before." Then at Scorpius's blank face she gasped. "You've never helped someone cook something?"

"Nope," then Scorpius explained, "We had our house elves do all the cooking. I don't think my mother once set foot in the kitchen." He watched her arrange the long crimpy pasta in a pan. "So what are making?"

"Lasagna." Lily answered. "Want to help me?"

Scorpius nodded, Lily handed him an apron; he scrunched his face, "Do I have to wear that?"

"No, you don't have to," Lily laughed. Scorpius realized her laughter was infectious, it made him smile no matter what dumb, humiliating thing he had just done, at least it had made her laugh.

She showed him how to make the sauce, and how to cook the meat, and how to layer the pasta. He wasn't surprised that she made the dish all without magic. He also wasn't surprised that while they were washing the dishes (without magic) she took some bubbles in her hand and blew them at him, which started a full on bubble war; Scorpius had never experienced something like this, it was fun and childish. Both of them were covered in soapy bubbles when Al walked through the door.

"What the hell?" Al looked at the two people who had been strangers this morning, and were now laughing together covered in soap. He wasn't really surprised though, he knew Scorpius was a distant person who was hard to get close to, but he knew that Lily had the ability to get through to anyone. He would have to keep an eye on those two, Scorpius may get the wrong idea about Lily, she was innocent and naïve, not some sort f slag who seduced men with her charm.

Lily giggled and blew some bubbles Al's way. He glared at her, "You do realize what you've just started right?" Al smirked then ran over and tossed Lily, squealing, up over his shoulder. "You're going to pay Lily Luna Potter!" He cried as he held her and Scorpius caught on and started covering her in bubbles. Laughing the three finally collapsed on the slippery floor.

"Oh dear, we've made quite the mess." Lily grinned at the two boys. Both of them gaped at her.

"Lil you started it!" Scorpius accused.

"Oh Scor I just blew bubbles at you once, you're the one who started the bubble battle." She smirked at him.

Al listened to the two of them bicker about who started the mess, and realized they had given each other nicknames… Holy Merlin, he needed to intervene.

"Scorpius, weren't you suppose to meet Violet Parkinson today?" Al butted in.

"Uh, oh yeah. I guess I forgot. I should probably owl her or something." Scorpius got up and disappeared into his bedroom. Al looked at his sister and saw she appeared slightly crestfallen.

It had just dawned on Lily that Scorpius probably had his sights set on some older girl, a woman. She probably wore high heels all the time, wore lots of makeup to make her look ten times prettier, she also probably wore expensive dresses. Dresses more expensive then Lily's whole wardrobe. She was probably a pureblood, aristocratically raised; she probably didn't shop in muggle supermarkets or take the underground. Lily sighed, oh well, better luck next time.

Suddenly Scorpius stomped out of his room still covered in soapy bubbles, "I'll be back soon," He fumed as he stepped into the floo. As he disappeared, the timer dinged, signifying the pasta was done baking. Lily watched his form disappear in the green flame.

"Well, Al looks like its you and me for dinner." Lily smiled wistfully. Al nodded and began setting the table for two.

The siblings ate their dinner in silence, and Al immediately went to his room to sleep, auror training was quite draining. Lily cleaned up the kitchen and then retired on the couch to read a book. She curled up under an afghan, and was soon sleeping soundly.

Oooo

Meanwhile Scorpius had gone to see Violet, who had been furious that he had forgotten about her that day.

"Scorpius Malfoy! What in the name of Merlin are you covered in?" She asked. Scorpius looked down and realized he was still covered in soapy bubbles. He quickly scourgified his clothes and looked at the woman standing before him. She had dark hair that was cropped at her shoulders, and small dark eyes heavily lined with makeup, in fact her whole face was painted. Scorpius wouldn't say she was unattractive, because she wasn't; she was beautiful. Her slim body was wrapped in a dark red dress and she was wearing a pair of dangerous heels. He suddenly found himself comparing her to Lily… Lily with her long dark red hair, and her thin body, which still had curves that Violet's was lacking. Her makeup free face was still just as beautiful if more so than Violet's painted one. Lily wore a cute pair of white sneakers that had red hearts all over them, while Violet looked like she could barely walk in her high heels. He sighed; he should never have come here.

"Listen Violet, I won't be attending any more 'dates' with you. There's someone else, well at least I hope she'll take me." Scorpius admitted.

"What?" Violet shrieked, "But our parents arranged our _marriage_!"

"Yes I realize that but I can't marry you. I'm sorry." With that Scorpius stepped back into the floo and arrived at his parent's house.

"Scorpius!" Astoria smiled when she saw her only son arrive in the floo. "What do I owe this visit?" She embraced him.

"Is father here?" Scorpius asked.

Astoria's face wrinkled, "Yes, he's in the study. Tangle, go get Draco." She ordered the house elf. Tangle bowed and ran to the study where Draco was.

In a matter of minutes the small family was seated in the sitting room, all three looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, son, what have you got to tell us?" Draco started.

"Um, I'm not going to marry Violet Parkinson. I broke up with her today." Scorpius waited for the explosion, but it never came.

"Who is she?" Draco smirked at his son, knowing full well what the guilty look on Scorpius's face meant.

"I'd rather not say, just in case it doesn't work. I haven't exactly told her how I feel yet…" Scorpius trailed off.

"Understood. Well your mother and I will be expecting to meet her, you still need our approval." Draco winked.

"Father, forgive me, but I don't understand why you're being so accepting of this. You've told me ever since I was a boy that you and mother would pick my wife." Scorpius was afraid to hear the answer.

"Son, I hope you've learned from your mother and my mistakes; you can't force love, no matter how hard you try. Besides, you are part of a new generation, one where arranged marriage isn't the norm. As long as she's a nice girl, I'll try my hardest to set aside my prejudices and accept her." Draco finished his speech, and saw his wife and son starring at him, shocked. "What? I can change." He said defiantly.

"Apparently," Astoria whispered.

Scorpius snuck out the door while his parents began practically having sex with their clothes on, though Merlin knew how long they'd stay on. He had never understood his parent's relationship, some days they resented each other, while some days they went at it like rabbits and looked to be completely happy. He rolled his eyes and whispered for the house elf. "Tangle, can you go to the cellar and bring me two of the finest bottles of wine?" The house elf nodded and disappeared, seconds later returning with two dusty bottles. Scorpius said his thanks and proceeded to apparated to his and Al's apartment.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Lily asleep on the couch. He saw a plate of lasagna sitting on the table with a heating charm placed on it to keep it warm. He grinned, sat down and ate his fill. It was delicious. Finally he tiptoed over to the couch; suddenly his nerves got the better of him, what if she rejected him, what if she didn't have any feelings for him? But then he remembered the way her hand felt in his, he remembered her laugh, he remembered how cute she looked with bubbles in her hair. He sighed, well he didn't have anything to lose. He shook her shoulder gently, "Lily, hey, Lil wake up." He whispered.

"Scor, I'm sleeping." She mumbled.

"You are not!" He exclaimed, "Get up Lily Potter or I will tickle you." He threatened. She rolled over, her back to him. Scorpius attacked her sides.

"Scorpius!" She shrieked. "Get away! Get off! Stop, please stop!" She screamed with laughter. "Scor I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop, I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Scorpius grinned.

Lily suddenly realized how close he was, she could feel the heat of his body against hers. She turned to face him, reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face. Holding him firmly she looked him directly in eyes, "I will leave you in the supermarket next time." She said seriously.

Scorpius couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up, he burst out laughing, "Lily, please don't ever leave me there!" He said between breaths.

Lily smiled in spite of herself, her courage had left her at the last moment. She sat up next to him, making herself comfortable, "What's that you've got?" She asked motioning to the two dusty bottles.

"Ah, some of the finest wine to be found in England, or so said my grandmum." He grinned. He popped the cork and conjured two glasses to pour the dark liquid in. Lily sipped her wine, delighted at the taste.

"Well, your grandmum certainly had good taste in wine, this is marvelous." Lily admitted.

They drank the hours away, soon the two bottles were empty and the couple was trying very hard to not be so giggly. It was one o'clock in the morning, and they both knew Al would be very upset if he woke up to the two of them drunk.

"Shh, Scor we have to be quiet!" Lily giggled.

"We most certainly do not!" Scorpius chuckled; he took out his wand and performed a muffliato spell. "There, now Al won't be able to hear us." He wrapped his arm around her waist, the wine giving him courage.

Lily smiled up at him, "Are you going to kiss me?" She asked.

Scorpius stared at her in shock, "Uh, well. I don't think Al would approve of me kissing you." He answered lamely.

Lily just grinned, but it wasn't a grin he had seen, this grin was seductive. "Oh Scor, I don't think I really care whether my brother approves or not. I think I would like it very much if you were to kiss me." Her red lips formed a sultry pout.

Scorpius couldn't deny her; he bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. It ignited a fire; that first kiss started it all. It started the hot, open-mouthed kissing, it started the groping, and it started the removal of clothes. Soon the two found themselves in Scorpius's bedroom, Lily was pressed against the wall, Scorpius pinning her there, both of them naked. Lily felt a kind of heat she had never felt before, as Scorpius kissed the length of her body. She felt a burning desire coursing through her body.

"Scor, I want you, right now." She whispered in his ear.

Her hot breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine, Scorpius picked her up and laid her on the bed, he hovered on top of her, and then paused. He was placed between her legs, he glanced at her, and her face was waiting. "Do it." She hissed, pushing her hips up. He groaned at the slight contact, she was dripped wet. With no other inhibitions, Scorpius pushed his length inside of her. Lily stopped her scream, muffling it his Scorpius's shoulder. Both of them panting, reveling in the feelings that were passing between them. Lily could feel heat and pressure building within her; she was close, so close.

"Harder Scor," She pleaded. He didn't refuse her, lifting her hips he thrust into her harder, and faster. Soon she was writhing underneath him, she couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her throat, as the pleasure took over her body. Her cumming was all Scorpius needed to send him over the edge. He slowly pulled out of her and let her curl up next to him. Her head rested in the crook of his arm and her arm draped across his chest, this was perfection. Scorpius vowed that he would never give her up. He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Lil."

"Goodnight Scor." Lily smiled.


End file.
